


For the Sake of Control

by friendsofthemusain24601



Series: Pylades Undone [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dom Grantaire, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Enjolras, Trans Enjolras, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendsofthemusain24601/pseuds/friendsofthemusain24601
Summary: Enjolras needed help releasing stress, Grantaire is all too willing to help in any way necessary. BDSM scene.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Pylades Undone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830805
Kudos: 13





	For the Sake of Control

Enjolras knew his anxiety was getting the best of him, that was the thing. Rarely if ever did the man snap at his beloved younger brother, and yet he found himself being unprecedentedly short with him for the past week or so. True, Marius understood his struggles with mental illness all too well but that didn’t lessen the tightness encroaching upon his chest with each abrupt word or phrase. He needed an outlet for all this stress, it was clear. That was where Grantaire came in. 

Huffing out a nervous breath E rubbed his hands together in an attempt to bring warmth to them in the cool winter air. He knocked on Grantaire’s door, sighing in relief the minute it swung open. Oh it was entirely unfair that Grantaire could look so- so like himself and Enjolras released a strangled noise from the back of his throat. Standing there, barefoot with jeans hanging low on his hip bones was the man of his desires. Paint flecks splattered across his bare chest caused Enjolras’ pupils to already widen with want. 

R laughed, opening the door further and beckoning him in. “Ange…” he greeted, barely getting the word out before he found himself pinned against the wall. Grumbling some statement about how this was hardly a proper greeting Grantaire attempted to tease his boyfriend until he saw the quiet desperation flickering across his face. Sweeping his thumb back and forth across E’s cheekbone his voice softened immediately. “What do you need?” He purred. 

“To forget.” Well that certainly could be arranged. In the past when their relationship was fresh and sex of any kind a new experience for Enjolras they had been much more careful. Planning out scenes and safewords well in advance, agreeing upon each and every individual detail. Now that wasn’t to say they were callous or less careful now by any means, but they had enough of a routine where most of it need not be discussed. By now they trusted one another to speak up if they grew uncomfortable- something Grantaire especially had struggled with in the beginning, not wanting to bring Enjolras to his senses and make it stop. By now Grantaire knew exactly how loved and valued he was, which was why he was able to partake in the most special thing of all. Dominating Enjolras. 

The blonde struggled with giving up control for as long as he could remember. Sometimes it was understandable, while others a bit much. Even when he was paired with Courfeyrac and Combeferre for group projects back in school he struggled if he was not the group leader. This wasn’t to say the man was incapable of delegating, but it certainly took a strenuous effort on his behalf to do so. Grantaire knew all of this, which was why it was so, so special that he had the privilege to take Enjolras down and bring him so far from himself that relaxation was his only option. He trained him to let go. This was how Enjolras found himself whining against Grantaire’s lips, pressing up against him begging for release. He needn’t have begged, the brunette could hardly deny him anything, but if he was being honest it was quite electrifying to have the capability of being terrible leader in red all but MELTING against him. Suppressing a shudder Grantaire began to don his dominating personna, his voice just a hint stronger than usual; more commanding.  
“Bedroom, now. Take off your clothes and kneel at the foot of the bed.” Oh the eagerness with which Enjolras obeyed this first command can hardly be described, relief instantly washing over him. Grantaire would take care of him. Grantaire would break down his barriers until he was so far away from himself that all that mattered was Grantaire and him. That’s what the world came down to in the end wasn’t it? Flesh on flesh, joined in deep affection. 

Sighing happily Grantaire entered his bedroom, watching as a pleased blush already spread itself across Enjolras’ freckled shoulders. “Look at you gorgeous.” R praised, causing the blush to spread across his cheeks now too. It could take Enjolras a while to get into the proper headspace, and there were two guaranteed ways to make it happen. Number one: praise. Number two? 

Grantaire quickly slapped him across the face, grabbing him by the throat and holding him against the nearby wall. E gasped a choked off breath as he was pinned down.  
“Color?” R cooly asked.  
“Green.” The words trickled out like the last bit of honey from your tea. The sound was delicious, and R could eat him up whole. With relish he threw E to the ground, watching him catch his breath but before he could he took the whip off the bedside table and began thrusting lash upon lash to his backside. The way the flesh cracked open was the most beautiful sight in the world as a gorgeous red spread across his ass cheeks. With each lash Enjolras writhed exquisitely beneath his touch. When the handcuffs came out he had already been whipped twenty times and a nice purplish bruise had crept its way onto his skin. 

Carefully manhandling him R tossed E onto the bed, laying on his belly. Resting his face on his left cheek Enjolras made sure he could see Grantaire the whole time. That was one thing that could quickly ruin their fun for him- not seeing Grantaire filled his stomach with such anxiety it was unbearable when he was in this state. Luckily Grantaire knew to keep some hold on him no matter what. As he tied Enjolras’ wrists together, over the headboard he kissed the back of his head, reverently placing lips upon golden locks. “Oh ange… the things I’m going to do to you. I’m going to use you just as I please.” A shiver of anticipation fluttered across Enjolras as his ankles were bound next. 

Before he knew it he felt an object protruding out of his ass as Grantaire carefully shoved a butt plug in. He enjoyed every second of using Enjolras to his own benefit- his love was practically an object in the best way. Enjolras hissed on impact, leaning up into it. R pulled open the bedside drawer, singling out a delectable red cane with a grin. He didn’t intend on stopping until Enjolras’ skin matched the shade on the handle. One. Two. Five. Ten. Soon Enjolras writhed once more beneath the agonizing touches of his lover, all but SCREAMING as he trailed the cane over the plug sticking out. The mixed sensations nearly made him cry. Twenty. Thirty five. Fifty lashes later he was beaten into a bloody mess and oh what a beautiful sight.  
“Ange- if I could paint you right now it would be a more perfect sight than the Mona Lisa.” Now tears did prick at Enjolras’ eyes, so overwhelmed in the most spectacular way. As Grantaire’s fingers smoothed over the crackled flesh he melted into it, whimpering for more contact. Who was Grantaire to deny a god? 

Turning Enjolras over the man winced as broken skin met the sheets but he would take any pain Grantaire gave him when like this. He welcomed it. Grantaire leaned down to kiss his delicious mouth, pink lips enveloping his own perfectly. Sliding one hand to those magnificent blonde curls R yanked hard, causing E’s head to jerk up and he moaned enthusiastically. “Color?” He asked against his lips. 

“Green- so so green.” Hazy blue eyes met his and Grantaire could cum right then- he swore he could. Instead he pinned Enjolras down by his throat again, watching as the bliss spread across his countenance. It was obvious that he was now entirely submissive, clinging onto R’s every word. “Open your legs sweetheart.” He commanded, to which E obeyed slowly. His brain was puddy- so unbelievably relaxed now that he was susceptible to whatever R wished. Only a moment later R began fingering him. 

If only there had been a recording of the scene before him Grantaire would never tire of those magnificent noises- the way E crooned and cried beneath his expert fingers. Grantaire opened him up and god he was wrecked. When he began to scissor him Enjolras SCREAMED. Before long Grantaire deemed it time, his boyfriend was whimpering and writhing beneath him. It was time to fuck him properly. Removing the buttplug earned another adorable bleat, a smile spreading across R’s face at how needy his boyfriend was like this. “Hush- I’m right here.” Leaning up to kiss him again he liberally applied lube to his entrance at the same time, sliding into the warm hole enthusiastically. E brought his bound hands down over R, fingernails dragging down his back, drawing droplets of blood as they caked beneath his nails and both men panted luxuriously. He thrust inside him again and again. “Apollo!” He cried, earning a sob of desire in reply. Enjolras was broken beneath him, so open and vulnerable in a way only Grantaire could see. 

It didn’t take long for them to both finish, orgasming so thoroughly Enjolras wept, trying to reach for Grantaire but his bound hands and legs were a problem. Making grabby hands for him R laughed softly, unbinding his hands and ankles. The minute he did Enjolras wrapped both his arms and legs around him like an octopus. “Shhhhhhhh I’m here. I’m here.” R stroked a hand down his spine soothingly. “You did so well love.”

“I d-did?” He hiccuped. 

“You were perfect.” The way Grantaire beamed was everything Enjolras would ever need. Gently he cleaned up the mess they made, all the while keeping a hold on his lover. He threw the washcloth to the side, pillowing Enjolras against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his torso, yawning contently. 

“M tired.” R chuckled, nuzzling the soft hair below his cheek. 

“Rest now ange.” Draped in the comfort of his boyfriend, entirely relaxed as he was brought so far from himself Enjolras could not have been more content if he tried. Safe in the arms of his lover he rested now, worries long forgotten.


End file.
